Sofia's and Nick's Royal Adventure
by TheStationmaster
Summary: An authors insert story in which Nick finds out he has a royal cousin closely related to Sofia's family.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a "Sofia the First" author's insert story entitled "Sofia and Nick's Royal Adventure" This is Chapter 1. As always, I would appreciate leaving ideas for future chapters of this story. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a sunny day at the "school on the hill" The last lunch block had just ended, and Nick was going to the library to see his BFF Caitlin.

Caitlin was looking at her accounting textbook when Nick came over.

"Busy?" asked Nick.

"Katie's coming." replied Caitlin. "Supposedly she has big news."

And right when Caitlin said it, Katie arrived, feeling happier than ever.

"I have exciting news!" she exclaimed. "I have an eighth cousin!"

Nick and Caitlin stared weirdly at Katie.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal over that?' asked Caitlin.

"Well, he's really hot…"

Nick turned glum.

"What's wrong?" asked Caitlin.

"I wish I had an eighth cousin, or someone that was famous."

Just then, Mrs Goldman, the school librarian, came over.

"I have an eighth cousin!" said Katie to Mrs Goldman.

"How many cousins do you have?" asked Mrs Goldman,

"I don't know, but he's really hot, and he's from Georgia!"

Mrs Goldman then turned to Nick.

"Why don't I have anyone famous in my family?"

"You could try looking on the Internet to see if you have anyone famous." explained Mrs Goldman.

"I'll give it a try." replied Nick.

So Nick grabbed a laptop from the cart, and went online.

"What website are you looking at?" asked Katie.

"Ancestry."

Nick typed in his last name, searched under "famous people" and waited.

He was surprised to see that three results came up.

"Who are they?" asked Caitlin.

"Let's see." said Nick.

The first person on the list was named Ralph.

"He invented the EZ tuna can." said Nick.

"That's not a big deal." said Katie.

The next person on the list was named Joe.

"That's my dad's name."

"Well, what did he do?" asked Caitlin.

"He founded the National United supermarket chain,"

"Not important." said Katie.

Nick groaned,

"But who's the third person on the list?" asked Caitlin.

"Why don't you look?"

So Caitlin took the laptop, and when she found out who it was, she nearly fell in excitement.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a royal cousin!"

"Who?"

"His name is Robert. It says here, that long long ago, he saved the Kingdom of Enchancia from the evil Princess Ivy!"

"I don't believe it." said Nick. "I'm going to the Kingdom of Enchancia myself, to see if this is all true."

"But how will we get there?" asked Caitlin. "We don't even know where this kingdom is or who rules it!"

"Trust me. I can get us there."

Nick really wanted to know if this was all true or not, but that's another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of "Sofia and Nick's Royal Adventure" Enjoy and comment.**

The next day at lunch, things were quiet, until Nick arrived.

"You look really happy!" exclaimed Kerri. "New girlfriend?"

"No. I have a royal cousin!"

Everyone stared weirdly at Nick, except Lauren.

"Who is it?" asked Lauren.

"His name is Robert, and supposedly, he saved the Kingdom of Enchancia from the evil Princess Ivy!"

"Wait. Did you say the Kingdom of Enchancia?"

"Yeah."

"I know exactly where that place is!"

"Awesome! Can we go there? I want to know if all of this is true."

"Why not?" agreed Kerri. "It would be a great trip!"

"And Nick's really great at planning trips!" added in Beth.

Lauren thought for a moment.

"Sure."

The gang was excited. Nick went over to hug Lauren, but she pushed him away.

"I know you're happy Nick, but I don't like being touched or hugged." said Lauren.

"But how do we get there?" asked Caitlin.

"There's an old book I have at home, that tells where each of the royal kingdoms are located." explained Lauren. "We'll need to consult that book first."

"I'll come by after school." said Nick.

"Okay."

After school, Nick went over to Lauren's house.

Nick rang the doorbell, and Lauren's sister Alyssa came to the door.

"Nick!" exclaimed Alyssa. "I haven't seen you since I graduated!"

Alyssa hugged Nick.

"I know my sister doesn't like being hugged, but I'm so happy to see you!"

"Is that Nick?" called Lauren from inside the house.

"Yes." replied Alyssa.

Lauren came to the door.

"You can come in Nick." said Lauren.

Nick entered the house and went up into Lauren's room.

"Do you have the book?" asked Nick.

"Sure do."

The book, which was simply titled _"Kingdoms"_ was so old, that the dust cover was badly worn.

"Are you sure this book is up to date?" asked Nick.

"I'm sure it is." replied Lauren. "Now, what kingdom are you looking for?"

" Enchancia"

Lauren flipped through the book, until she came to Enchancia.

"Well, unless you have some fairy dust, the only possible way to get to Enchancia is by camper van."

"Brunt's got one." said Nick. "I'll ask him tomorrow morning, since I have TV first."

"Perfect!" said Lauren.

Nick was confident that Mr Brunt would let him use the camper van, but his answer will come in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of "Sofia and Nick's Royal Adventure" Enjoy and comment.**

First thing the next morning, Nick had TV, but he had to ask Mr Brunt if he could borrow his camper van.

And like Nick predicted, Mr Brunt agreed to let him borrow the camper van.

"Just don't dent it." said Mr Brunt, as he handed Nick the keys to his camper van.

"I won't." assured Nick.

Nick didn't tell his TV class that he was going to Enchancia, but he was eager to tell the freshman class that he was going.

Everyone in the freshman class was happy for Nick, and wished him well, but Angie was

jealous.

"Why can't I go?" asked Angie. "You've taken me to Tarrytown, but why can't I come to Enchancia?"

"Because I'm taking my friends."

Angie became very annoyed upon hearing this.

"I'm your friend too!"

"But you have track," said Nick.

"Caitlin has track too!"

"But now you're stressed out!" sang Nick to the tune of the Twenty One Pilots song _Stressed Out."_

" **STOP IT!"** snapped Angie. "I hate that song!"

"Are you mad?" asked Nick.

"I am mad!" replied Angie. "I'm mad because you sang that song, and that I can't go on the trip!"

Nick stopped to think for a second.

"Do you want to come on the trip with me?"

"Yes!" said Angie. "I really want us to spend some time together!"

Nick thought again for a second.

"Okay, you can come."

Angie squealed with delight, then hugged Nick very tightly.

"Calm down Angie." said Nick.

Angie was delighted that she would be able to come on the trip.

That afternoon, Angie, Caitlin, Katie, Beth, Julia, Lauren and Kerri gathered outside Nick's house, waiting for Nick to arrive with the camper van.

"Where is he?" wondered Caitlin. "He's taking forever to arrive!"

Just then, Nick arrived with the camper van.

"The magical road to Enchancia is a camper van?" asked Kerri.

"Yep." replied Nick. "This is our ride."

"But who's going to drive it?" asked Angie. "None of us have licences."

"My friend Lily will."

"Who's Lily?"

Just then, Lily arrived in a shiny new Ford Fusion hybrid.

"I rather ride in your car than Nick's camper van!" said Julia.

Lily turned to Nick.

"This the van?"

"Yep."

Lily inspected the van, inside and out.

"Nice van." she said.

"Are we ready guys?" asked Nick.

"We sure are!" replied the gang.

And so the gang boarded the camper van, and set off on their way to Enchancia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 of "Sofia and Nick's Royal Adventure" Enjoy and comment.**

Nick and the gang had just departed from Nick's house in a campe-rvan to Enchancia.

The gang was excited to find out about Nick's royal cousin.

"Is he hot?" asked Katie. "I really crave hot boys, especially royal ones?"

"We'll find out when we get there." said Nick. "In the meantime, why don't we play a game?"

"How about the game of silence?" suggested Kerri. "You've been talking the whole trip and it's driving me nuts."

"Thank you Kerri!" replied Angie, who was trying to read6 a book.

Things were only silent for a few moments.

"Who's excited for the trip!" exclaimed Nick.

"You lose." said Kerri.

Angie groaned.

"Why can't you be quiet and not hyper for once?"

"Calm down everyone." said Nick. "We're here."

Everyone looked at the Enchancia Castle with amazement.

"Wow!" they exclaimed.

Then Caitlin turned to Nick.

"Remember Nick, we're here to find out about your royal cousin, not to goof off. Understand?"

"Yes Caitlin." said Nick

One by one, everyone departed the camper van, and headed for the front of the castle.

As they walked the drawbridge, Lauren became nervous.

"Are there any alligators under there?" she whimpered.

"I doubt it." replied Nick. "But once we follow this drawbridge, it will lead us to the castle."

So the gang followed the drawbridge.

And when they arrived at the entrance, the doors were locked.

"Just like I figured." said Kerri.

"Hang on a second guys." said Nick. "I see a note on the door."

The note read in big bold letters.

 **RING FOR THE KING**

"Ring the doorbell!" said Angie.

"I can't." said Nick.

"And why is that?" asked Caitlin.

"Because I'm shy."

Everyone stared weirdly at Nick.

"If you don't ring the doorbell, we're going home!" boomed Beth.

Nick just stared weirdly at Beth.

"I'm going to count to three, and if you don't ring that bell, we're all going to turn around and go home, and not talk to you for a month! One…"

Nick reached for the doorbell,

...Two.

And right then, Nick rang the doorbell.

"Three!"

"Caitlin." assured Kerri. "He rang it."

"If he rang it, why isn't anything happening!" said Caitlin.

As soon as Caitlin said it, a drumroll was heard, and a red carpet rolled out.

Then, King Roland II, the king of Enchancia, came through the door.

He stared at Nick and the gang, then bowed warmly to them.

"Welcome to our wonderful kingdom!" he said, "I must ask though, are you trespassing?."

"Not at all, your highness." said Nick, "We were wondering something."

"Well, why don't you come in and tell me. My wife, son and daughter, went on a hike, and will be back shortly."

Everyone followed the king into the castle, into the kitchen.

"So, why are you here anyway?" asked the king.

"We're trying to find about my royal cousin." explained Nick. "His name is Robert, and legend tells that he once saved this kingdom from the evil Princess Ivy."

"Your royal cousin? Never heard of him."

"Isn't there a book or something that can figure this out?" asked Lauren.

"I do have the paperwork from Ancestry." said Nick as he handed the paper-work over.

"Still though, I have no clue about him."

Now everyone was angry at Nick.

"You liar!" scolded Angie. "This is all a fake!"

"No it isn't! He's real!" cried Nick.

Everyone began to argue, as Queen Miranda, Prince James, and Princess Sofia entered, along with Sofia's little sister Madeline.

"What is going on?" asked the queen.

"I have no clue." said the king. "There has to be a solution to this."

And the solution will come in the next chapter, for those who must know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 of "Sofia and Nick's Royal Adventure" Enjoy and comment.**

King Roland II was in a perplexing situation. The gang was arguing at Nick because his royal cousin was a fake, and the king didn't know what to do.

"Why are they arguing daddy?" asked Sofia.

"I don't know." replied the king.

Queen Miranda was perplexed too.

"What is going on?" she asked her husband.

The arguing continued, until…

" **SILENCE!"** ordered the king.

"What was that for?" asked Prince James.

"I can handle this." said the king.

"No." replied the queen, "let me take care of this. Bring James, Sofia and Madeline into their rooms for bed, then come back down."

"Okay my dear." said the king, blowing his wife a kiss.

Then, the king left with his kids.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the queen.

"I want to know about my royal cousin." said Nick. "The king told me that he's never heard of my royal cousin."

"Well, why don't you tell me about him?"

"He's hot!" said Katie. "Like my eighth cousin."

Everyone stared weirdly at Katie.

"Okay, what else?" 

"He supposedly saved this kingdom from the evil Princess Ivy." said Nick.

"What's his name?"

"Robert."

The queen stopped to think for a second.

"This better be true." said Angie sternly to Nick.

Finally, the queen came to an answer.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I know exactly who he is!"

Everyone was excited, but Nick was the most excited of all.

"There's a story in Sofia's room about him. Why don't you all go in there, and I'll tell you about him."

"Okay!"

Everyone was excited to hear the story.

Soon, everyone was gathered in Sofia's room.

"Hi everyone!" said Sofia.

Sofia's little sister Madeline, was already sleeping on top of Sofia's bed.

"We're going to tell you a bedtime story." said the queen.

"About what?"

"I'm going to tell you a story about Robert, a royal cousin to Nick over here."

"He's supposedly…"

"Don't spoil the story for her." said Caitlin.

Queen Miranda looked for a book, and finally found a old hardcover book, with a giant jewel on top.

"This book should tell us the story."

And with that, Queen Miranda began to read.

 _Long long ago, long before any of you folks were born, there lived a peasant named Robert._

 _Robert was very very poor, and his only source of money came from cleaning the castle._

 _But the king sadly, refused to pay him more than he received._

 _Despite this, Robert was a very hard worker, and cleaned the castle every night from top to bottom._

 _But Robert's claim to fame didn't come from cleaning the castle._

 _His claim came one cloudy day._

 _Robert was resting in the forest, when thunder and lightning boomed down._

 _Then, cries of help came from all over._

 _Robert ran to the castle, where the king and queen were tied up, ready to be thrown into a cauldron._

 _The evil Princess Ivy was ready to throw the king and queen in the cauldron, when Robert arrived._

" _Stop right there!" he boomed. "Let them free."_

" _Well look at that. It's the castle cleaner! Not even a peasant can stop me!"_

 _And so Princess Ivy tied Robert up._

 _But mighty Robert managed to free himself with his sword, and then went after Princess Ivy._

 _And with his trusted sword by his side, Princess Ivy was defeated once and for all, by the mighty Robert._

 _The king and queen were so pleased with Robert, that they made him a nobleman, a wise one indeed, as everyone lived happily ever after._

Nick was surprised.

"He must have lived a happier life after that."

"Actually, no." said the queen. "He got sick and died soon after."

This made Nick uoset.

"He's dead?"

Nick soon began to cry. Tears ran down his face.

"Cheer up Nick!" said Caitlin, "At least we didn't come here for nothing."

Nick was now having a meltdown, but we'll have to wait 'till the next chapter for any answer for him.


End file.
